Original Sin
Original Sin is a Heavyweight robot that was built by [[Late Night Racing|'Team Late Night Racing']] for RoboGames 2006. It is a four-wheeled wedge robot, with no active weapons. Despite this lack of an active weapon it is the most successful robot in RoboGames history, owing to the skills of its driver Gary Gin. This driving skill led Original Sin to five RoboGames gold medals, three ComBots gold medals, two RoboGames silver medals, three ComBots silver medals, as well as one ComBots bronze model.Gary Gin will also compete in Battlebots Season 3 and 4 with Free Shipping, practically Original Sin repainted and armed with a lifting fork. Robogames History RoboGames 2006 ComBots Cup II RoboGames 2007 ComBots Cup III RoboGames 2008 Combots Texas Cup RoboGames 2009 ComBots Cup IV RoboGames 2010 ComBots Cup V RoboGames 2011 ComBots Cup VI RoboGames 2012 ComBots Cup VII RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 After receiving a bye in the first round, Original Sin's first opponent was long-time rivals Ragin Scotsman. This match started with both bots driving out of their squares, Original Sin got under Ragin Scotsman, and the inertia flipped Ragin Scotsman upside-down. Ragin Scotsman then deployed its flamethrower, but Original Sin slammed it into the corner. Ragin Scotsman attempted to get away, but Original Sin continued to slam it around until time ran out, at one point even causing a floor panel that had been damaged by Stewart earlier in the competition to pop back up. The judges unsurprisingly ruled the match 20-13 in favor of Original Sin, this put it in the quarterfinals where it faced Megabyte. this match started with Megabyte spinning up to speed as Original Sin slowly approached. Original Sin then lightly tapped Megabyte causing it to become unbalanced before slamming into it sending both robots careening into opposite walls. Original Sin then slammed Megabyte again as it tried to spin up, this caused Megabyte to rebound into the wall where it started emitting smoke. :"Oh god, 4/20 was yesterday. Puff-puff pass." :— Scott Robinson : This turned out to be from the weapon motor, as everytime Megabyte spun up, more smoke would come out, seriously reducing visibility in the arena. Without a fully functional weapon, Megabyte was easily shoved around by Original Sin for theremainder of the match. To make matters worse, with less than 1:30 on the clock Megabyte lost its weapon belt meaning that it now could not spin up at all. Original Sin then shovedit around until time ran out, unsurprisingly the judges ruled the match in favor of Original Sin, putting it through to the Semi-Finals where it faced Whoops!. Wins/Losses *Wins: 79 *Losses: 16 RoboGames Record RoboGames 2006 - Gold RoboGames 2007 - Bronze ComBots Cup III - Silver RoboGames 2008 - Gold ComBots Texas Cup - Silver RoboGames 2009 - Silver ComBots Cup IV - Gold RoboGames 2010 - 4th Place ComBots Cup V - Gold RoboGames 2011 - 4th Place ComBots Cup VI - Gold RoboGames 2012 - Gold ComBots Cup VII - Silver RoboGames 2013 - Gold Robogames 2015 - Silver RoboGames 2016 - Gold RoboGames 2017- Gold RoboGames 2018- Gold Trivia * With its 79-16 Record Original Sin is the most successful RoboGames competitor. * Original Sin also holds the most Gold Medals as well * original sin has made an appearance on battlebots as free shipping Honours Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Heavyweight Gold Medalists Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots that fought on TV Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Rambots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that debuted in the 2006 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2006 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup II Competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup III Competitors Category:RoboGames 2008 Competitors Category:ComBots Texas Cup Competitors Category:RoboGames 2009 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup IV Competitors Category:RoboGames 2010 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup V Competitors Category:RoboGames 2011 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup VI Competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 Competitors Category:ComBots Cup VII Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:Article Stubs Category:Allstars Category:Robots that have damaged the arena Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2018 Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors